


Compost Cookie Crumbs

by annyeonghaseye



Series: quarantine romance [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Quarantine Life, Sex, Work From Home, pullout game
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: Quarantine and work-related boredom at its finest.
Relationships: Yoo Jeongyeon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: quarantine romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885288





	Compost Cookie Crumbs

“Jeongyeon, bored na ako. Pwede bang lumabas? Bumili lang ng snacks, ganun?” Jeonghan uttered to Jeongyeon, while they were attempting to work at Jeongyeon’s home office for the day. Jeonghan had 2 Powerpoint presentations due by the end of the week, while Jeongyeon was updating a website that their friend Nayeon commissioned her to do. 

“Mag-iingat ka. But if you really do need to go out, you may need me, ” Jeongyeon answered back. 

“Bakit naman? Big boy na ako. Diba sabi mo sa akin once?” 

“Eh gago ka pala. Nasa akin nakapangalan yung quarantine pass. You can’t go out without it. Or without me. Pero diba gusto mo lumabas? It also means na you also need to borrow my car.” 

“Ay, strict naman. Joke lang!” 

“Jeonghan, hindi ko na alam kung nanggagago ka or something. Ganito ka ba manligaw? May matching asar?” Jeongyeon asked Jeonghan as she typed on her laptop, in between bites of her compost cookie. 

“Ganito na lang. Di na ako lalabas unless you ask me to come with you. Okay na yun? Sorry na, I know you’re looking out for me. Also, may I have a compost cookie,” Jeonghan replied while leaning closer to Jeongyeon, as if he’s asking permission to hug her.

“Jeonghan, you know that I’m not really mad at you. And yes, sige na nga, you can hug me,” Jeongyeon retorted. Jeonghan stretched his arms and hugged Jeongyeon before stealthily grabbing a cookie from Jeongyeon’s plate. 

“Wala pa nga akong sinasabi, pero sige na nga. You can have that cookie.” 

“In fairness, masarap ah. I like it. Saktong mix ng salty and sweet. Tapos malutong and gooey yung marshmallow.”

“Ako gumawa niyan,” Jeongyeon replied as she nibbled her cookie. While eating, there were crumbs surrounding Jeongyeon’s mouth and face, which Jeonghan was able to observe right away. Jeonghan approached her and pointed them out. 

“May crumbs at marshmallow dun sa bibig mo, Jeongyeon.”

“Ano?”

Jeonghan approached Jeongyeon closer and shifted his position so he could face her. 

“Ang sabi ko, may crumbs at marshmallow sa mukha at bibig mo.” Jeonghan said again, wiping off the crumbs off Jeongyeon’s face. Jeongyeon, flustered and amazed by the gesture, accidentally kissed Jeonghan on the lips.

“Oh my god, Han. I’m so sorry.”

Jeonghan was visibly blushing from the kiss, which prompted him to giggle inaudibly. The giggle eventually turned into a guffaw, which confused Jeongyeon.  _ Bwiset. Porket nahalikan ko siya, tawa siya diyan.  _ Then it suddenly clicked inside Jeongyeon.  _ Puta. Gusto nga niya talaga ako. I guess I’ll play along.  _

“Pahingi pa nga isa ulit,” Jeonghan requested. 

“Ano? Yung cookie or yung halik?,” Jeongyeon joked back, hoping that Jeonghan would play along with her. 

“Pwede both?,” Jeonghan teasingly asked Jeongyeon back. 

Jeongyeon leaned closer to Jeonghan and started to kiss him. Jeonghan pulled Jeongyeon, grabbed her by the waist and started making out on the sofabed. As they went on, they started slowly taking off each other’s clothes. 

“Ok lang sa’yo ‘to?” Jeonghan asked Jeongyeon in hushed tones, as he ripped open a packet of condoms that he grabbed from his pant pocket.

“Yeah. Ok lang,” Jeongyeon replied, before shifting her position to go on top of him. For a moment, Jeonghan and Jeongyeon went silent, which gave Jeongyeon the opportunity to observe Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s build was delicate, but you can tell that Jeonghan has been making an effort to go to the gym pre-quarantine. His arms and shoulders were bulky and defined, similar to her cousin Joshua’s, and his facial features soft and angelic. I guess you don’t judge a book by its cover talaga. Kung anong ikina-mukhang anghel ni Jeonghan, ganon siya ka-demonyo sa paglalandi (and in bed). Pero he’s likely to treat his sexual partners right, so at least safe sila. Safe si Jeongyeon. Not to mention, Soonyoung and Mingyu once shared to Jeongyeon that every girl that Jeonghan has dated (or slept with) enjoyed having sex with him, kahit goodbye or breakup sex yan. While in silence, Jeongyeon thought to herself,  _ so swerte ako for being with Jeonghan because he gives great sex and a lasting post-coital glow? Pwede bang swerte na lang kami sa isa’t-isa? Regardless of the traits or the circumstances surrounding us?  _

“I’m ready,” Jeongyeon whispered to Jeonghan, as the latter let his penis enter her body and proceeded to go all the way in. It started out a bit rough, since Jeonghan had a boner at the beginning, but as they went on, the experience became more enjoyable.    
  
“Just tell me kung may masakit ha? Or if you want to do pullout na,” Jeonghan instructed Jeongyeon in between orgasms. 

“Okay, Han. Han, thank you,” Jeongyeon replied. Jeongyeon gradually pulled away from Jeonghan and shifted into a position that was more comfortable.

“Huh, bakit? We just had sex. Nakakahiya pa yung kanina,” Jeonghan retorted, while caressing Jeongyeon’s face. 

“Well, thank you for taking care of me while we’re doing it.” Jeongyeon’s arms were wrapped around Jeonghan’s body, hugging him. Jeonghan reciprocated Jeongyeon’s gesture by giving her multiple kisses on her forehead, before making out once again, for one last time before going back to work as normal. 

Seventeen minutes later, Jeongyeon and Jeonghan ended their makeout-slash-sex session in time for dinner. As usual, they dressed up and preened themselves. When they went out of Jeongyeon’s home office, they were greeted by Jeongyeon’s cousin, Joshua, much to their surprise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to the Sana-Wonwoo smut! I knew that I had to make Jeongyeon and Jeonghan's a little more intense. Spot the inside joke here!


End file.
